Nova Quake: A Dragon Battle
It was a regular day on Magnolia, just as any other average day. As people passed through the streets of the Town, A young man; with a long mop of hair and a peculiarly rare silver color of it, his name was Takeshi Apollyōn. As he continued walking, he stopped at a certain guild, a sign stood at the top of the building Fairy Tail is what it said. "I'm sure this is an all female guild, Hehe I just found my lottery ticket". He said opening the door and entering the guild. Only to find a group of people. "And who the heck are you?" a female with crimson hair and red eyes asks Takeshi as she stands in front, seemingly preparing to go take on a job request. "And so you know, I heard you from the door. Just because a guild is the name Fairy Tail, it doesn't mean an all girl guild, as you can see there are men." Kiyoko adds as she turns around and nods at her brother from a distance who walks away. "Now, state your business or out of my way. "Why would I give my name to this woman? Perhaps, this is a crazy stubborn guild" thought the young boy "I'm Dai Akira" said Takeshi not wanting to reveal his real name, why would he give his name to a complete stranger? "And I assure you my business, Is something you shouldn't care about, unless you want me to beat you to the pulp also, who are you?" added Takeshi rudely. Indeed, he had the same dirty vocabulary as always. Laughing, Kiyoko seems to have no care for the boys responses. "You beating me, that's really funny. You won't even be able to. Not because of power, but because boys like you are all the same. Stupid, immature, complete idiots, have no brains and have no respect towards women." Kiyoko says as she shoves him aside and makes her away into the town of Magnolia to complete her job. Takeshi stood in the exact same spot it seems as the shove of Kiyoko didn't even move him. Inspite of this, as Kiyoko "shoved" Takeshi aside, her arm got completely burned. Takeshi lowered the extreme heat of the technique he had just used. However, Kiyoko's arm was covered by third degree burn wounds. "You can't win against neither on power nor on intelligence" said Takeshi as he's face resembled exactly as a "-.-" it seems his opponent was angry but, that wasn't his problem. Kiyoko could only but just laugh at the male mage, even at what he was thinking, although she couldn't, she could clarify on what it was. Kiyoko quickly covers her arm in earth curing the burn marks. "Now if you'll excuse me." Kiyoko walks away and fixes her spear and heads on her way. "And oh yeah, brother. You said that the location was south of Nexus right?" Kiyoko asks her brother. Nodding in response, Kiyoko nods as well and walks away. Takeshi quickly covers the door with an ice wall, it seemed he did not like the attitude of the young girl. "You're not going anywhere sweetheart, apologize first and I'll let you go othewise..." without finishing his sentence the boy covered his fist in solar energy as if it was a warning to Kiyoko. Laughing, Kiyoko grabs her spear and launches it at the ice wall, shattering it. "Why should I apologize to you. I don't need to, and I won't. Your threats don't faze me, and your warning is meaningless." Retracting her spear, Kiyoko slices at the ground causing several rock-based stalagmites to rise up as it went into the other mages direction, rising below his feet. "